<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hypothetically Speaking by sunflowerdust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667389">Hypothetically Speaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust'>sunflowerdust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Iwaizumi likes him, Laundry, M/M, he's really cute ok, idk what to tag, just read it omg, meeting at 2am, they're strangers to each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi was hoping for the laundry to be empty when he walks in, considering that it’s 2am and all but he is proved wrong by the sight of a tall brunette sitting on a washing machine in front of him, swinging his legs back and forth. The washing machine next to him whirring loudly.</p><p>Or in which Iwaizumi meet Oikawa in a local laundry at two in the morning and things happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hypothetically Speaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>having iwaoi brainrot is a part of my life now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi couldn’t find it.</p><p>He couldn’t find it anywhere.</p><p>The shirt his mother had bought for him last month. He was planning to wear it to visit his parents in Miyagi tomorrow but he couldn’t find it. He had searched his whole apartment, even his roommate’s congested and messy room but it was nowhere to be seen and he’d seen it just today morning, he’d washed it in the laundry.</p><p>So frankly, there is only one place it could be at… <em> the laundry </em>. He must have dropped it there somewhere.</p><p>And so that’s exactly why he’s walking down the empty street right now to the local laundry place at two in the morning in hope that he’ll find his shirt there.</p><p>The streets are mostly empty as he strides down lazily with his hands shoved in his pockets, only few to none passerby walks past him, greeting him with a nod which he returns.</p><p>Naturally he was hoping for the laundry to be empty when he walks in, considering that it’s 2am and all but he is proved wrong by the sight of a tall brunette sitting on a washing machine in front of him, swinging his legs back and forth. The washing machine next to him whirring loudly.</p><p>Their eyes meet and Oh <em> he’s very attractive alright </em> and the brunette raises his hand and waves at him cheerily, a tight smile on his lips. Iwaizumi politely greets with a nod before moving on to find his shirt.</p><p>He checks every bench and chair, inside of every unoccupied washing machine, in the lost and found box- even inside the trash can. Yet it’s nowhere to be seen and he can’t help but let a scrawl fall on his face.</p><p>He’s crouched on the floor and looking underneath a bench when the brunette suddenly speaks, “Are you looking for something?”</p><p>Iwaizumi hums in response. “Uhm- yeah. A shirt, I think I dropped it here.” Iwaizumi says, looking at him over his shoulder and he’s met with the sight of the brunette staring down at him, his head tilted to the side. The stranger really is- <em> cute </em> but oh no, no Iwaizumi, don’t you dare develop a crush on a stranger you met three minutes ago. “It’s uh- red, dark red in color. White buttons. Have you seen it?”</p><p>The brunette stares at him for a moment longer with those curious brown eyes of his before jumping off the washing machine in one swift movement and taking his basket in his hand, “Is this yours?” He asks, taking out a red shirt from his basket.</p><p>“Oh- oh thank god yeah, that’s mine.” Iwaizumi jogs forward and grabs the shirt from his hand. “Thank you but- uh why did you have it?”</p><p>“It was on top of that washing machine-“ He points at a machine in a corner, “So I thought I’d drop it by the lost and found in the counter once I was finished with my stuff.”</p><p>“Oh. Thanks again.” Iwaizumi says sheepishly, “So uh- I’m gonna-“</p><p>“You’re gonna go now?” The brunette pouts at him like Iwaizumi had said something absolutely brutal and offensive.</p><p>“Yeah I mean- I found my shirt thanks to y-“</p><p>“Please stay just a little longer.” He whines, his pout deepening. “The clothes I’m washing right now are the last set. It’ll take only five minutes.”</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“You’re really going to leave someone as cute and adoring as me in this empty, lonely laundry at two in the morning?” The man huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, as if to let Iwaizumi know what a mistake he was making by saying that he’d leave the brunette alone now. “Can you really have a good night’s sleep after returning home like that?”</p><p>“You are- a really shitty person actually aren’t you?”</p><p>“Mean! Is that how you talk to a guy who found your precious shirt?” The brunette gasps audibly, his hand coming up to hover over his chest and he looks absolutely betrayed. “Unbelievable. Cruel. Heartless. Is this what the society has come to-“</p><p>“Alright fine fine.” Iwaizumi gives up with a sigh. He leans back against a washing machine behind him, the stranger only two washing machines away from him. He wasn’t feeling that sleepy anyway and a few more minutes of chatting with a bratty attractive stranger surely won’t hurt. “I’ll stay. So just, shut up.”</p><p>“Yay!” The man chirps happily and clasps his hand before flopping back on the washing machine again. “I’m Oikawa by the way. Oikawa Tooru.”</p><p>“Iwaizumi.” He says and Oikawa raises an eyebrow at him after a moment. “….Hajime.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Iwa chan!”</p><p>
  <em> Iwa chan? </em>
</p><p>Oh so he was one of those people who give nicknames to everyone and anyone they meet.</p><p>“Don’t call me that.” He says, even though he doesn’t mind.</p><p>“Iwa chan is a big grumpy.” Oikawa smirks and then leans down to prop one arm on the washing machine next to him, the one that is currently <em> whirring </em> and rests his chin on his hand. So now three fourth of his body is on the washing machines, only his legs swinging in the air. <em> How is he sitting like that? </em> Iwaizumi wants to ask but before that Oikawa wiggles his eyebrows, “So Iwa chan, do you come here often?”</p><p>Iwaizumi takes a moment to process the question. “I- yeah? I mean I don’t have my own washing machine in my apartment so yeah, I do come here often.” He replies with a neutral expression.</p><p>Oikawa’s smirk falls off his face at that, replacing it with a shocked expression and he groans in his hand, muttering something about how hopeless and unbelievable Iwaizumi was.</p><p>“Why are you here this late anyway?” Iwaizumi asks first this time, “With- that many clothes?” He points at one basket, already full of washed clothes and the other empty one, probably to put the other set in.</p><p>“Well you see Makki dropped a whole tray of drinks on all my wearable clothes. I had it all folded on my table and he dropped it all on them.” Oikawa sighs dramatically, “And our dorm doesn’t have washing machines so- here I am.”</p><p><em>Makki-</em> <em>can’t be a person’s actual name</em>- Iwaizumi thinks but decides not to question it.</p><p>“Dorms? Are you an uni student?”</p><p>“Yeah. Majoring in astronomy. Second year.” Oikawa smiles at him as he sits back up again, “What about you Iwa chan?”</p><p>“Me too- second year I mean. Sports science.”</p><p>“Ohh cool.” Oikawa says as he eyes him up and down shamelessly, his chocolate brown eyes stopping just around Iwaizumi’s chest for a split second longer and then coming back up to meet his eyes again. “Iwa chan seems like the type to be in sports.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s cheeks redden at that and he looks away, “I- don’t play sports anymore. Used to play volleyball back in high school though.”</p><p>A loud gasp is heard from the man at that and Iwaizumi is forced to look back. “Volleyball? Me too! Which position?”</p><p>“Ace. You?”</p><p>“Setter.” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi hums, involuntarily letting a silence fall between them. And oh shit,<em> now this is awkward </em>and Iwaizimu curses himself for not being able to come up with an ice breaker. Thankfully, Oikawa breaks it after a moment of unbearable awkwardness and Iwaizumi is grateful for that. “So- since Iwa chan came here this late in the night for that shirt, it must be important right?”</p><p>“Yeah. My mom bought it for me and I’m planning to wear this tomorrow to visit her in Miyagi.”</p><p>“Miyagi? You’re from Miyagi?” Iwaizumi nods and Oikawa flashes him a bright, delightful smile again. God, how can someone have such a beautiful smile and <em> not </em> be a famous model. “Me too! But I moved to Tokyo in middle school. I was planning to go to that Aoba Johsai High there and all but my parents-“</p><p>“Wait Aoba Johsai?” Iwaizumi interjects, “That’s my high school.”</p><p>“Really? Oh my god, Iwa chan and I would have met in high school if my parents didn’t decide to move all of a sudden then.”</p><p>“Yeah but then we wouldn’t have met here in this cheap laundry at two in the morning.”</p><p>Oikawa chuckles at that and the dimple that falls on Oikawa’s left cheek doesn’t go unnoticed by Iwaizumi. “Yeah- yeah you’re right. This is much cooler.”</p><p>“Hm.” Iwaizumi nods, “So- why astronomy?”</p><p>“One word Iwa chan.” Oikawa says, holding up his index finger, his gaze boring into Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Aliens.”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence before Iwaizumi is bursting into a fit of laughter, clenching his stomach as he says, “Aliens? Really Oikawa? You’re studying astronomy because you believe in aliens?”</p><p>“Of course they are real!” Oikawa defends as he crosses his arms again, “How do you explain those real sighting videos then?”</p><p>“Oh my god- okay.” Iwaizumi huffs a last laugh, “This is epic.”</p><p>“Oh shut up, non believer.” Oikawa huffs angrily and Iwaizumi snorts, his hand coming up to cover his mouth when Oikawa sends him a glare. “But Iwa chan- let’s say aliens are real and they want to abduct me-“</p><p>“Wow-“</p><p>“Hypothetically speaking-“</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Say they came down here right now, in front of this laundry and tried to abduct me- what would you do?”</p><p>“Hmm, watch them take you away.”</p><p>Another dramatical gasp. “What- mean Iwa chan! You won’t even try to save me?”</p><p>“No I mean- since you look so eager to get abducted, why would I? I’d let you go and make your dream come true.” Iwaizumi shrugs, smiling. “Plus I’d be a cool entry in my personal diary. ‘Today I went to the laundry at two in the morning and saw this guy got abducted by aliens. Super cool.’”</p><p>A moment of silence again and Oikawa is laughing, hiding his face behind his hands and unable to hold himself back, Iwaizumi joins too as the sounds of their laughter fill the vacant atmosphere of the laundry.</p><p>“That’s- yeah that’d be a cool thing to write in your diary.” Oikawa laughs and wow this guy’s laugh can probably win an award for being too beautiful.</p><p>“Right?”</p><p>“An- and Iwa chan you have a personal diary? Aww.” Oikawa coos.</p><p>“Sh- shut up.” Iwaizumi blurts out, still smiling and then gestures at the washing machine next to him. “Your clothes are done already. Take them out Crappykawa.”</p><p>“Ouch Iwa chan. I give you such a cute nickname and you gave me this? Really hurts my feelings.” He says as he starts taking out his clothes from the washing machine and dropping them in his basket.</p><p>“Crappykawa or Shittykawa? You can choose.”</p><p>“Neither! Ugh, Iwa chan is so rude.”</p><p>“Right.” Iwaizumi laughs and Oikawa’s phone vibrates then, the sound echoing through the now completely soundless atmosphere of the laundry. He grabs it from his pocket and quickly types in a message or two. ‘<em> Sorry </em>’ Oikawa mutters to him and Iwaizumi nods, he really can’t remove the smile from his face.</p><p>Iwaizumi realizes their time has come to an end when he sees Oikawa drop his last piece of clothing in his basket. “So uhm-“</p><p>“One more question Iwa chan.” Oikawa puts the basket back down and walks closer to him, stopping only a few inches away from him. “Let’s just say you have to go to the laundry really late at night because your friend dropped drinks on all your clothes okay?”</p><p>Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow because this sounds like a <em> really </em> familiar incident. “Okay?”</p><p>“There, you meet a really cute, grumpy, hot guy and he’s great to talk with and seems like a really fun and <em> nice </em> person.” Oikawa continues, “Hypothetically speaking.”</p><p>“-Hypothetically speaking.”</p><p>“And you really,<em> really </em>want his number. Like really.” Oikawa finishes, a blush creeping on his cheeks and oh fuck because that just makes Iwaizumi want to pinch them. “What- would you do?”</p><p>Iwaizumi stays still for a moment and then notices Oikawa’s phone still in his hand- unlocked. He smirks to himself and reaches out before his confidence can fade away and grabs his phone. “I’d-“ He starts as he starts pressing in his own number, “-give him my number.” And he presses call and his own phone rings in his pocket after a moment. “And-“ He ends the call. “Take his number too.” He gives the phone back to Oikawa, who looks thoroughly shocked and embarrassed now.</p><p>“O- okay.” He blurts out as he stares at the screen of his phone before peering back up at Iwaizumi again. “Say, what if you- uh- wanted a kiss from him too?”</p><p>“Hypothetically speaking again?”</p><p>“No. Not really.”</p><p>“Then-” Iwaizumi leans in closer and kisses his cheek (and he has to tiptoe a little to do that, just a little) where he’d witnessed the dimple hollow in. It’s soft, delicate- Iwaizumi notes quickly, sealing the sensation in his brain. “I’d give him a kiss too.” He whispers against his ear.</p><p>“I- I-” Oikawa looks like he’s about to combust when he pulls away, his cheeks taking a different, deeper shade of red now and it takes every ounce of fiber in Iwaizumi’s body to stop himself from leaning in again and place one or ten more kisses on his cheek.</p><p>“That’s all you get for now.” Iwaizumi waves at him before turning away, “Show up at the cafe by the end of the street next Sunday at five in the afternoon and maybe you can ask more questions.” He finishes, “Hypothetical or not.”</p><p>He pretends not to notice the reflection of Oikawa throwing a fist bump in the air on the glass door as he leaves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey I’m back.” Iwaizumi pushes open the front door and closes it behind him.</p><p>“Ah hey.” Matsukawa Issei, his insomniac roommate and friend pops his head up from the coach, eyeing Iwaizumi wearily. “You sure took your time looking for a shirt.”</p><p>“Sorry about that.”</p><p>“Did you find it?”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks to this-“ <em> Cute, bratty, attractive, fun guy </em> he wants to add but decides against it. “-guy I met there.”</p><p>“There was another person beside you in the laundry? At this time?” Matsukawa questions with a raised eyebrow. “-And why are you smiling like that? Honestly it’s creeping me out Iwaizumi, what did you do there?”</p><p>“Oh Mattsun,” He heaves a sigh as he sits down next to his friend, “I have a whole story to tell you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh you reached the end! Congrats!</p><p>Now leave kudos and comments if you want to (I'll love u forever if u do) and check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/XIAOBABES">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>